The invention is based on an arrangement for the orderly guidance of cable ends to plug-in contacts in a plug-in contact plate, with pull relief being provided for the cable ends.
If a plurality of cable ends are to be brought to a plug-in contact plate, it is necessary to guide the cable ends in an orderly manner.
European Pat. No. 174 050 A2 discloses a method and an apparatus for arranging and aligning flexible insulated conductors of an unaligned bundle of electrical conductors. The unaligned conductors are there pulled from an aligned location to between the flush teeth of two combs. The conductors are then pressed in a clamping manner into constrictions between the teeth of one comb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,015 discloses clips for holding cable wires. These clips are composed of spring tongues by means of which the cable wires can be fixed relative to a base plate. To hold bundles of wires, plugs may be pushed through the base plate so as to accommodate the wire bundles between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,123 discusses a system for arranging cables in an orderly manner. Each cable bundle is brought to one of a plurality of superposed arrays. Plug-in strips are arranged on these arrays. One cable of each bundle leads to a plug-in strip of the associated array. At the interior wall of the cable rack frame, a U-shaped clip is provided for each cable bundle to surround this cable bundle and fix it to the frame. To prevent the individual cable bundles from interfering with one another, the U-shaped clips are arranged in steps on the inner wall of the rack frame.
DE-OS 2,228,780 discloses a pull relief arrangement for cables supplied to a plug-in strip. There a frame-like cable receiving device is provided in the form of a clamping member. The frame is provided with a slot through which cables or individual conductors can be brought in an orderly manner to the plug-in contacts of one row. Pull relief is realized by clamping in the cables or individual conductors. According to DE-OS 2,228,780, instead of a frame, a cable receiving device in the form of a rod fixed relative to the plug-in strip may also be employed. The free end of this rod is provided with a strap which can be formed into a loop. Through this loop, the cable ends are brought next to one another to the plug-in contacts. The pull on the cable ends is relieved by drawing the loop together, thus causing the cable ends to be gripped firmly.
European Pat. No. 27,696 A1 discloses the orderly guidance of shielded cable ends in the direction of a clamping strip. Chambers are provided for this purpose which are equipped with slotted cable holders on the cable input side. The individual conductors of the cables are inserted into these slots and are pull relieved by means of elastic plugs which are inserted into the slots above the individual conductors.